There are many different constructions of hand-held labeling apparatus of the general type to which the present invention pertains, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,166, 4,369,085, and 4,947,747. All of these labeling apparatus provide a support for a roll of labels, some form of printing mechanism and a label dispensing mechanism where the label is separated from its supporting web and delivered to a surface where the label is to be applied. The printing mechanisms vary, but generally have a print-head which is movable toward and away from a platen which supports the web and label to be printed so that when the print-head contacts the label it prints the desired indicia on the label and then moves away so that the label can be advanced to the dispensing mechanism. The print-head is generally either provided with one of two types of printing mechanisms. A first type of mechanism is composed of a series of bands mounted to wheels and provided with a mechanism for rotating the wheels to move the bands so that the desired series of indicia such as a sale price, are lined up with the label to be printed. Such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,747. The second type of printing mechanism utilizes a magnet attached to the print-head to receive a metal plate which in turn has a desired indicia member attached. Indicia on this type of printing mechanism are often large and say, for example, "sale". When the plate is attached to the magnet it is positioned so as to print the indicia on the label when it contacts it. Such a print-head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,166.
Because a purchaser of hand-held labeling apparatus of the general type discussed often likes to have both types of printing mechanisms, the purchaser is often required to purchase multiple hand-held labeling apparatus with the two different types of mechanisms. This, in turn, requires the manufacturer to produce and inventory these multiple forms of labeling apparatus which is inefficient and expensive.